This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rock windrower machines, particularly windrower machines which utilize a transversely extending rotatable drum with teeth extending therefrom in a spiral formation to move rocks on the ground, to one side or the other, depending upon the construction of the radially extending teeth.
Conventional windrowers are usually provided with pressure reducing devices, to save wear and tear on the drum, and which control the engagement of the teeth with the ground normally maintaining the drum in the desired position. Usually, heavy duty springs are utilized for this purpose and it will be appreciated that this causes difficulty in dislodging embedded rock. The counter balance effect of the springs, which are required to protect the drum from damage due to immovable rock make it difficult for the drum to dislodge embedded rock. The effective drum weight is reduced by this counter balance mechanism.
What is required is a free floating drum having sufficient inherent weight to maintain it in the desired relative position with the ground thus using all of the inherent weight of the drum to dislodge rocks and means whereby this lowermost position is controlled. The means should also include means whereby the drum can be lifted clear of the ground for transport purposes. What is also required is a drum having sufficient strength so as to not require a counter balance mechanism to protect it against shock loading.